The Pink Panther
The Pink Panther is a 1993 animated television series. It was credited as a co-production of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, Mirisch-Geoffrey DePatie-Freleng and United Artists (though only done by the former, as the other properties ceased to exist or were transferred to MGM a decade earlier) and distributed by Claster Television. This is the only Pink Panther TV series to not be distributed by MGM Television, even though MGM still owns The Pink Panther and is the only series to have the panther talk. Premise Unlike the other television series, the panther talks. Voiced by Matt Frewer, the panther was given a humorous American accent in order to appeal to younger children. This characterization was in sharp contrast to the sophisticated British accent supplied by impressionist Rich Little (impersonating English actor David Niven who starred in the 1963 film The Pink Panther) who voiced the panther briefly in two 1965 cartoon shorts, Sink Pink and Pink Ice. The Little Man also gained a speaking voice for the first time, provided by Wallace Shawn. John Byner also reprised his roles as both The Ant and the Aardvark. Plot The 1993 incarnation of The Pink Panther starred the legendary hip feline in new adventures with several co-stars from the original theatrical shorts, including The Inspector, The Ant and the Aardvark and The Dogfather (who was redesigned for this series). Other former co-stars included the panther's regular foil, "The Little Man", as well as the Muscle Man from the 1968 cartoon Come On In! The Water's Pink. New characters included a mask-wearing tribal witch doctor named Voodoo Man, little red-headed girl Thelma, a sweet old lady Mrs. Chubalingo, and her pet parrot Jules. Each episode featured the Pink Panther dealing with different situations in a manner similar to the original Looney Tunes shorts, ranging from modern day situations such as working as a delivery boy to outlandish situations like living in caveman days. Beginning with Season 2, the Inspector took a central role in the show as a detective assisted by the Pink Panther, who often played an American police officer. The show was nominated for a daytime Emmy award in 1994 for Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition. Principal cast * Matt Frewer - Pink Panther * Sheryl Bernstein - Eskimo Mayor * John Byner - Charlie Ant, Blue Aardvark * Dan Castellaneta - Voodoo Man, Muck Luck * Brian George - The Inspector, Pugg * Jess Harnell - Louie, Manly Man * Joe Piscopo - Dogfather * Charles Nelson Reilly - Jules Parrot * Wallace Shawn - The Little Man * Kath Soucie - Thelma, Cleopatra * Jo Anne Worley - Mrs. Chubalingo Additional cast * Ruth Buzzi - Witch * Hamilton Camp - * Cathy Cavadini - Thelma (occasional understudy) * Rickey D'Shon Collins - Lester * Troy Davidson - * Phillip Glasser - * Paige Gosney - * Gerrit Graham - * Maurice LaMarche - * David Lodge * Steve MacKall - Johnny Chucklehead * Danny Mann - * Kenneth Mars - Commissioner * Bradley Pierce - * Hal Rayle - * Gwen Shepherd - * Susan Silo - * Jean Smart - * Elmarie Wendel - * Thomas F. Wilson - DVD release * A DVD box set called "Der rosarote Panther - Die neue Show" was released in Germany (Region 2) on February 21, 2006 through MGM. This set contains the first 40 Episodes in English, French and German on four DVDs. The set was then released in the UK from MGM and Fox on February 2, 2009; the remaining 20 episodes are yet to be released. External links *The New Pink Panther Show (1993) Category:Syndicated cartoons Category:Animated television series